


"Two Pair"

by canned_tomatoes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Romantic Angst, Western, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canned_tomatoes/pseuds/canned_tomatoes
Summary: A highway robber laments her former love.





	"Two Pair"

**Author's Note:**

> The best result out of a few games of Gentleman Bandit! Its a real good poetry game, a great way to keep the lights on upstairs while I'm not making progress on long projects. The title comes from one of the game's mechanics, and directly inspired the format of the poem. Neat stuff.

"Two Pair"

1.

Mountains, painted grey by moonlight,  
mournfully awake and rise, all  
marching for the roaring Rio Grande.

Monoliths like memories -- I  
train my gaze away -- and yet, her  
portrait painted on the rocks remains.

2.

Run, oh Heart, with no returning  
to your former lover's garden.  
Sparrows still within your lonely chest.

Heart, if she had _seen_ your blood -- but  
now you're spilling strangers' coinage,  
flowing like the river toward your pocket,

looking for her portrait on the rocks.


End file.
